


Incomplete Data (or The Effect of Red Pants on One Sherlock Holmes)

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Dom John Watson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Shower Sex, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is quite surprised to realize what red pants do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete Data (or The Effect of Red Pants on One Sherlock Holmes)

**Author's Note:**

> Now in [Chinese](http://www.doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=4149&extra=page%3D1%20) thanks to Alaska98 (link goes offsite).

“John have you seen my…” Sherlock stopped in the bathroom doorway and froze.

“What did you need, Sherlock?” John asked mildly. Sherlock stared, as though truly noticing for the first time the strong lines of his body. Firm arms and legs, broad chest. And all those lines led to a magnificent pair of red pants. He was bent over, tugging off his socks with the shower on behind him.

Several things crossed Sherlock’s mind in that moment, none of them relevant to his original intent. “Those pants suit you very well,” he said instead.

A smile bloomed on John’s face. He put his hands on his hips, which Sherlock found did even more things to him. “This requires more data,” he muttered.

John watched him as he pulled off his dog tags and set them next to the sink. “What sort of data?” He hooked his fingers in the band of his pants. Sherlock’s mouth went dry.

“Er. That is an excellent start,” said Sherlock, watching John’s cock stir under the material.

“I do need a shower. If you wish to join me, I do believe you are wearing too many clothes.” John’s smile turned wicked.

Sherlock had never stripped so fast in his life. John watched him and Sherlock could easily tell he was enjoying this. He found himself naked while John still stood in his delicious red pants. “Are you going to remove those?”

“No. You are.”

Sherlock blinked and moved towards him, reaching forward.

“On your knees,” barked John.

He dropped without question, looking up at John, hands by his side. He had never been quick to obey anyone, but then again, John was the exception to nearly every rule. He licked his lips, cock flush against his belly. Most interesting. He would have to make sure John yelled at him more often.

“Take off my pants, but don’t use your hands.” John watched him, eyes going dark. Clearly the man enjoyed ordering Sherlock around just as much.

Leaning forward, Sherlock carefully took the fabric on John’s hip into his mouth. He could feel John shiver as the fabric slowly dragged down his leg. It caught on John’s cock and he had to let go to gingerly tug the fabric over it. He paused and stared. Suddenly, John Watson’s confidence made a lot of sense.

There was a chuckle above him, and he looked up to see John smiling at him. “Just imagine how that will feel stuffed up your arse.”

Sherlock’s blushed as his eyes went wide. Quickly, he mouthed the bunched fabric and tugged it down the rest of the way. John put a hand on his shoulder before he could investigate his cock further. “My shower’s getting cold. In you go.”

Getting to his feet again, Sherlock stepped in. John pushed him up against the tile, running his hands along his chest. Moaning, Sherlock looked down at him and hooked an arm around his neck. There was an encouraging smile. Leaning in, Sherlock kissed him tenderly, water running down them both. John moaned softly against his lips.

John had an interesting taste. Tea and a hint of jam. But then beyond that something darker, like gunpowder and earth. Sherlock slipped his tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste more. John wrapped his arms around his waist and Sherlock moaned at the feeling of his erection rubbing against the shorter man’s stomach.

Spinning Sherlock around, John bent him over. “Stay there,” he growled, getting out for what Sherlock could only hope was the lube. The water ran warm down his back. He momentarily contemplated his position. But there was certainly nothing to complain about. He dropped a hand to tug at his erection.

“Don’t you dare start without me,” John growled from behind him. Sherlock’s cock twitched. “Brace yourself,” he ordered.

Sherlock got into position, looking behind him curiously. He gasped as John’s fingers stroked his entrance, eyes drifting close. “You’re so good for me,” said John quietly, earning a low moan as his finger pressed inside.

It was different, John’s fingers inside of him. He’d experimented a bit on himself, but John’s fingers were thicker. In some ways his movements were more delicate, perhaps thanks to his medical training. Sherlock rested his head on his hands, spreading his legs a little wider, groaning as more lube and another finger were added.

“I’m going to fuck you,” growled John, gripping his hip. “Gonna get you nice and loose and make you beg for my cock.”

Sherlock’s knees went weak. He adjusted himself, rocking back against John’s fingers. “That’s right.” John bit at his side. “You’re beautiful like this. Open and needy for me.” There was more lube and Sherlock moaned louder, echoing off the tiles. “Fuck, yes, Sherlock.”

Suddenly John withdrew his fingers. Both strong hands grabbed his hips and Sherlock felt himself tugged backwards as John pushed forward. Sherlock cried out; John’s cock was certainly bigger than his fingers. Instead of pushing deeper though, John panted against his back, holding himself just inside to give him time to adjust.

“John,” Sherlock groaned, wiggling his hips against him, wanting more.

Kissing his back, John started moving slowly, working himself in deeper. Sherlock wanted desperately to touch himself, but there was no getting a hand free with the way John had him pressed against the wall. “Please, John,” he whispered.

“What do you need?”

“You. I need you.” The water was starting to run a little cool.

“Tell me, Sherlock,” John’s voice was a seductive purr as he pulled back and thrust shallowly, agonizingly slowly. “Tell me just what you need.”

Sherlock swallowed hard. “Touch me.”

John’s hand wrapped around his cock. Sherlock moaned and thrust against it. “More, please.”

Stroking him, John kept the same slow pace as he taking him. “No, John. Harder.” Sherlock’s eyes squeezed shut. “F…fuck me John.”

There was a dark chuckle. “I am fucking you, Sherlock.” He gave a slightly harder thrust that sent a shiver down Sherlock’s body and spurt of precum into John’s hand.

“Harder, _please_.” Sherlock’s voice broke as he tried to push back against John.

“Since you asked so nicely.” John snapped his hips forward, making Sherlock cry out. It was all he could do to keep his balance as John drove into him, hand stroking him at nearly the same pace.

“Oh God, oh…” Sherlock trailed into incoherency, mind firing far too fast as pleasure arched through him like electricity through a Tesla coil. One more deep thrust and he was coming, body shaking as his lover worked him through his orgasm. He felt John come a few moments later and moaned even deeper, wondering how he’d ever done without this.

John carefully pulled out after a few long minutes. He leaned forward and adjusted the water to get a little more warmth out of it, cleaning them both up before turning Sherlock and kissing him again. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s neck, humming happily.

Laughing a bit, John pulled away.” Come on, your bed is closer.” He shut off the water and stepped out, throwing a towel at Sherlock before drying himself. Sherlock watched him, mind drifting. John should be captured in sculpture, he decided. Maybe he could find someone who still worked in marble.

Catching him looking, John gave another warm smile and a kiss. “Bed,” he ordered, but with less force. He took Sherlock’s hand and led him into the bedroom, crawling in next to his lover and lying half on top of him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, more content than he’d been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie for reading and encouraging and the beta work at the end!
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
